


like three drops

by Anonymous



Category: Ladies' Code
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: beginning. middle. end. repeat.a triangle triplet





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the short story _Como dos gotas de agua_ from [Si te comes un limón sin hacer muecas](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1821184.Si_te_comes_un_lim_n_sin_hacer_muecas) by Sergi Pàmies, from which the title is also adapted. The Ladies' Code music video for [Galaxy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcgT1eq3CLM) was also a visual/thematic inspiration.
> 
> I tried my hand at writing a triangle triplet since it seemed to correspond with Galaxy, as well as the lifespan of a water droplet. Triangle triplets usually written in triangle form, but that ended up being too complicated on ao3.

 

 

 

**like three drops**

 

 _Ashley watches the droplet form, this sharpness of scissor-shine_  
_Joomi counts the fall, this moment hanging, suspended in time_  
_Sojung tastes the wetness on her tongue, the explosion, sublime_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Though EunB and RiSe are not explicitly named in the poem, references can be drawn, as per reader interpretation.


End file.
